


Class Of Our Own

by Bad Samaritan (quodpersortem)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, M/M, acceptance of feelings, episode response, feelgood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/pseuds/Bad%20Samaritan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes to Cain for some advice.</p>
<p>Or <i>no</i>. Maybe he just goes to feel better about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from a line in _Time For Heroes_ by the Libertines.

It’s a couple of weeks after Dean has started to travel with Sam again, and he’s starting to think it was a _mistake_. Tension still hangs thick between them, weighing him down and swallowing his appetite until there’s nothing to do but _sleep_.

They’re staying in a motel room and he feels like he’s about to climb the walls or burst out of his skin, so he grabs his keys from the table and drives away without telling Sam where he’s going.

It’s sudden but not unexpected when his—when the Mark starts to itch.

He takes the turns he thinks he needs to, until he’s coming up on the driveway. Dean half-expects the house to be empty when he walks up to it, but it’s not. It is the same as before, although it definitely isn’t in the same place anymore; four states over and several degrees south.

Bees buzz around him when he knocks on the door, and Cain opens. He smells of earth and fresh crops, and truth to be told, Dean wants to lean into it. Mary had a little vegetable garden.

“You can help me,” he tells Dean, stepping aside to let him in before he closes the door. “I was boiling the corn, you can peel and season the potatoes.”

Dean nods, and grabs his knife before setting himself to the so-called task at hand.

They’re quiet. Thoughts are milling through Dean’s mind, but they’re slowly called to rest as he turns the potatoes around and around, watches his knife separate the peel from the rest. 

“It’s alright, you know,” Cain suddenly says.

Dean doesn’t look at him, too afraid to shake himself from his reverie. He’s not okay, and it’s not okay. Sam’s said that much and Dean agrees with him. He should’ve stayed separate from his brother and he doesn’t think it’s okay for him to keep finding Cas. It’ll be the end of Cas sometime; God will not have Mercy forever.

“No,” Cain’s voice rumbles, gently prying the hunting knife Dean’d been using from his hands. Dean keeps looking down at the table as Cain rummages in his cupboards, finally setting a cup in front of Dean, the edges chipped and whiskey sloshing over the side.

“You’ll be fine.” 

Cain’s hand is heavy on Dean’s shoulder, and he suppresses a shudder as he blinks away the hot burn in his eyes. It’s kind of nice to have someone tell him all of this will pass, and it’s kind of nice to have someone who’s fucked up as bad as he has who is saying it.

The fingers squeeze his muscles, and then Cain asks, “Is there someone like Colette in your life?”

Dean shrugs under the pleasant weight and says, "I guess not." 

“So there’s no one you have in your life that might help you stay good?”

“Maybe my brother Sam, but I don’t think so. Too much history, between the two of us,” Dean smiles wryly and Cain nods, understanding. “Then there’s Bobby, who is dead, and Kevin who is dead, and finally Ellen and Jo who are _also_ dead. As you can see, there’s a whole bunch of dead." 

He spits out the last couple of words, bitter anger rising in his stomach even as he can feel Cain repositioning behind him, as he can almost hear the frown on his face. He doesn’t buy what Dean’s saying and Dean knows it.

“You’re lying,” he tells Dean when he stays quiet.

"I guess there's Cas."

The moment he says it something twists in his gut and he feels himself blush and _wow_ , that's new regardless of anything he might have thought of Cas before. 

But immediately there are those thoughts again, of _unworthy and _bad and _you'll kill him. You’re an awful person, you are_ the _single worst person on earth_.__

__Cain’s words cut right through the mantra, “You’ve saved your brother, Dean. You didn’t kill him, you saved him from death multiple times over. You’d do it again. And you might save Cas too. If you’ll put your mind to it you will ‘cause you’re a stubborn fool.”_ _

__Dean looks up at Cain, at this demon who became a person again and replies, "I guess so. Maybe."_ _

__After Cain has fixed dinner, and they have eaten, both of them are pleasantly buzzed. The cups are empty. And shit, the Mark of Cain doesn't interfere with the few pleasures Dean does have in life and Dean's so fucking happy with that he can't even express himself—_ _

__Cain suddenly sides up to him and looks deep into his eyes and says, again, "You _are_ worthy, Dean. You are a good man."_ _

__Because he seems aware that Dean will never listen to his words, Cain seems intent on showing Dean what he means with his body and Dean lets him._ _

__He knows it doesn’t feel like a betrayal to Colette, like killing those men and demons was. He knows because he does not feel like he is betraying Cas either._ _

__No, it feels good, and right, and Cain only then realizes that Dean is _the_ righteous man and his job as a teacher is not over yet. He tells Dean as much before pressing a kiss to his mouth, firm and scruffy and making Dean gasp with shock._ _

__Dean follows Cain’s lead up the stairs, to his bedroom, where gentle hands splay him out on the bed. Cain takes off Dean's clothing, shushing him whenever Dean tries to protest._ _

__Instead he is made to listen and listen and listen as Cain continues to tell him that scars don't matter, that marks don't matter, “You are still as good a man as you choose to be and choose to feel.”_ _

__His pants are unbuttoned while Cain says, “You are only a monster if you keep thinking you are a monster, Dean, and never mind the felonies you committed. You’re the only one who has to decide that you _are_ a good man, to _be_ a good man.”_ _

__Cain helps him sit up so he can get out of his shirt and, “It doesn’t matter how many souls you have helped into Heaven or Hell.”_ _

__His underwear is pulled off along with his jeans and boots. “You are worth the Mark of Cain, you are worth the _love_ of an _Angel_ , you are worth to have saved your brother’s life and be pulled from Hell while I was to stay there, here, until eternity or until the Righteous Man came along.”_ _

__Dean tries to shimmy away from Cain’s steady gaze, embarrassed of his body and the erection lying against his body but instead Cain undresses to nudity as well, showing Dean the plentitude of scars on his own skin._ _

__Cain gets out a vial of oil next, the bottle looking old and the glass cracked. He starts to rub the liquid across Dean’s skin, taking it slow. He massages it into the scars, and into Dean’s wonky joints. His hands splay across Dean’s back like wings, dragging down and down until a finger trails down the crack of his ass, up and down and back up until Dean is writhing and begging Cain for more with mumbles and quiet moans._ _

__Cain finally takes him, gathering him in his arms. It does not feel like that--Dean feels like he is giving him something, something truly important and magnificent as Cain starts to move._ _

__To Cain it is not sex, it is fulfilling his job as a mentor. Dean can feel it even as he starts to fall apart under Cain’s hands and eyes, under Cain’s stronger and aeons old body until stars shine again in his own eyes._ _

__He's more relaxed afterwards._ _

__“I understand what you did. Why you did it.”_ _

__Cain nods, threading his hands through the Winchester's hair. They both look down at his arm; Cain’s Mark is fading visibly; the curse has been passed on to the younger member of the bloodline. “It will be gone tomorrow.”_ _

__Tomorrow, Dean knows, he will have to kill Cain with the same blade that killed Abel. Tomorrow, he knows, the Mark will have disappeared entirely from Cain’s arm and he shall ascend to Heaven to be reunited with his soulmate, although Dean is not sure if Cain means Abel or Colette._ _

__Tomorrow, Cain will be set free and it is Dean Winchester who is going to do it, who will be his savior, although that is something Dean is unaware of. Cain also knows that if God is still around, he will reward Dean for it._ _

__And if God is not, then surely the angel Castiel will._ _


End file.
